Baby Makes Three
by Pinayprincesa
Summary: Stu - Wade Barrett and his wife Lacey are expecting a little bundle of joy on the way.


**Baby Makes Three**

**(One Shot)**

**Characters:  
><strong>Lacey Alexis Charles Bennett

Kelsie Laura Bennett

Stu Bennett (Wade Barrett)

**Chapter Disclaimer:**

I don't own anyone but Lacey and Kelsie since they are my own characters.

**Summary:**

Stu and and his wife Lacey are expecting a baby on Stu's birthday. They want to keep the sex of their little one a surprise until the birth of their child.

August 10,2010

2:40AM:

"Honey...I'm so tired."Lacey cried tiredly after being in labor with their baby for the past 2 hours.

"I know you are sweetie. You're almost there."Stu comforted his now in labor wife as he sat by her bedside rubbing her hand hating to see her in so much pain.

She was now exactly 6 centimeters and still had a long way to go with the delivery.

"I feel like I want to push so bad."She said as another contraction hit as she tried to breathe like she learned in her lamaze class. She was going to try and have a natural birth with their baby since Lacey never liked needles or medication.

"I know sweetheart. Just try and relax."Stu tried to calm her while stroking her hair back.

"Babe...it hurts so bad."She sobbed while holding onto the railings as her pains intensified.

"Do you want any pain medications or anything to stop the pains?"Stu wanted to know since she looked to be in major pain that she needed something to relax her.

"No...I just want the pain to stop..."She cried as another contraction hit her hard making her feel like she really wanted to push.

"I wish I could make the pain stop baby."Stu comforted her as much as he could while sitting there with her.

Another hour later Lacey happened to be knocked out asleep now that the pains had subsided as the African native known as Justin Gabriel (PJ Lloyd) and the Southern OMRB (One Man Rock Band) Heath Slater came in as visitors for a little bit since they asked the nurse where their friends were after Stu had called them that they were at the hospital for Lacey.

"Hey man. How is Lace?"The South African man asked greeting his British friend hugging Stu.

"Cried herself to sleep because of the pains. She still has another hour or two to go until labor."The Preston native told him what was going on.

"She looks really tired."The Smackdown high flyer noticed walking over to the bed and watched over his "lil sister".

"She is but she's a tough cookie that girl."Stu was proud of her as he smiled at his sleeping wife.

"How long was she in labor for?"The OMRB asked curiously.

"About since we left the house this morning around 1AM when her water broke and her contractions started."The British wrestler told him as Stu sat there stroking Lacey's hair back.

"She'll be okay Stu. She's a tough girl and I know she can do this."PJ knew watching over Lacey.

"I agree with Peej. Lace can overcome the odds man."Heath agreed with his best friend.

10 minutes later Lacey woke up when another contraction hit and whimpered in her sleep.

He rubbed her back softly to rid her of any pain.

"Babe, PJ and Heath are here."Stu said to his wife while rubbing her back.

The pretty brunette woke up weakly when she saw her two other best friends she adored.

"Hey."She spoke to them softly.

"Hey Baa." (Baby) Justin called her by her special nickname only for her.

"How are you feeling?"He asked kissing her cheek.

"Tired and just want this little one out of me."She sighed tiredly rubbing her huge belly.

"Don't worry sweetie. Yours and Stu's baby will be here soon."Heath comforted her too with a warm smile.

"Thanks guys." Lacey replied softly with a soft smile.

Just then a few minutes later another contraction hit her really hard as she winced.

"This bad huh?"PJ asked her feeling bad for her as he held her hand into his.

"Yeah..."The brunette said tiredly wanting this to be over soon.

10 minutes the nurse walked in and checked in on Lacey.

"You're doing great sweetie, you're almost there. So far you're 8 centimeters and almost ready to push."Her nurse let her know after checking her over.

"Thank god..."Lacey sighed in relief that it was almost time to push their baby out.

An hour later...

After 10 minutes of pushing, Lacey finally relaxed onto her pillows sweating when she and Stu heard the raspy cries of their baby as the nurse cut the umbilical cord then went to clean up the baby.

"It's a healthy baby girl Lacey."Her doctor told her as Lacey and Stu smiled at each other.

"I love you Lace."Stu said with a smile to his wife.

"I love you too."She told him as he kissed her softly.

"The baby weighs in at 5lbs, 7oz,and 21 inches long."Her nurse Johnson explained with a warm smile.

She wrapped the little bundle of joy in pink blankets and handed the little girl to her parents.

"Hi beautiful."Lacey smiled at the beautiful little girl stroking her baby girl's cheek with her finger.

"So you were the one who was kicking relentlessly in me for the past few months huh?"The brunette giggled as the baby cooed and gurgled up at her mother.

"Stu, look how beautiful she is."Lacey showed him their daughter.

"She's perfect. She looks so much like you."Stu smiled kissing his wife then kissing their daughter.

"She's has your eyes babe."Lacey noticed immediately those beautiful green eyes like he had in their daughter.

"Yeah she does. Doesn't she?"He chuckled softly admiring the beautiful bundle in his wife's arms.

"Hi sweetheart, you're just so gorgeous like mum."Stu spoke to her daughter stroking her small little fingers with his. The baby looked up at him and smiled.

"She has your beautiful smile."Stu complimented to his wife.

"I guess she takes after me."Lacey giggled as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Thank you making me a mommy. Happy Birthday sweetie"She told him as she held their daughter.

"And thank you for making me a dad. I love you Lacey more than you will ever know. This is the best birthday present I could ever get."Stu was proud of her that she did so much of that work to bring their daughter into this world.

"What do you think we should name her?"She asked with a smile.

"Hmmm...what did you have in mind mommy dearest?"The Brit asked his wife sitting by her bedside.

"What about Kelsie Laura Bennett?"She suggested to him.

"I love that honey. What about you sweetie, do you like what mum picked out?"Stu asked their tiny bundle of joy who just yawned sleepily in her arms as he chuckled watching her.

"I think Kelsie it is."Stu agreed with his wife kissing her again then kissing their daughter on the forehead.

"Do you think I should tell the guys about her?"He asked his wife it was okay to tell Heath and PJ who were out in the waiting room.

"Sure you can babe."Lacey didn't have a problem with it as he stood up to go find the guys as she held the little bundle till the nurse came back to have her fill out some information for the newborn baby.

Once the Brit made his way to the waiting room, he saw Heath with his fiance Stephanie who just arrived when she heard Lacey went into labor and perhaps Heath had called her to come by and PJ all talking while they waited for the baby to be born.

"Hey guys."He greeted the three who stood up when they seen Stu as they were all nursing cups of coffee's.

"So...is it a boy or girl?"Steph wanted to know excitedly for her friend.

"A beautiful baby girl."Stu smiled happily telling all of them.

"Congrats sweetie!"Steph replied giving Stu a hug.

"How's our hot mama doin' in there?"PJ was overwhelmed and happy when he heard the news.

"Mother and baby are doing just fine."The former brawler let his South African friend know clapping his shoulder.

"Man we're so happy for you and Lace."The Southern one man rock band smiled happy to hear mother and daughter were doing well.

"Thanks guys. She's still waiting to get transferred to a private room once she's out to delivery that way you all can see her."Stu appreciated all the compliments from them as he knew he had to get back to them soon that way he knew what room she was being transferred too.

"We can wait here. We'll let mommy and baby rest first."Steph understood as Heath put his arm around her and agreed nodding with his fiance.

"Thanks guys. I better go up and check on Lacey and little one."He let them know as they shooed him off to go check on his wife and daughter.

As soon as Stu made it back to delivery, the nurse and doctor were having Lacey fill out any information and the certificate for their daughter Emily.

"Hey babe."Lacey greeted when she saw her husband and kissed him.

"Hey, how's our little Kelsie doing?"He asked greeting her and sitting at her side.

"Doing just fine daddy. The nurse said I could be moved to a private suite in a few minutes with baby. Were you able to tell the guys about Kel?"She asked him.

"Yup they're excited to see her soon and Steph is here too."He let her know about Heath's fiance that she just arrived to come see her.

"Awwww that is so sweet of her to stop by."She loved Heath's fiance. She was just a sweetheart. They met at Heath's house one time during a party and instantly clicked and became fast friends.

5 minutes later, her nurse came in while Stu took their daughter with Lacey in a wheelchair to move her to another room that way they could have some rest and have visitors later on.

After getting all situated, Stu spent time with his wife and baby first before getting the gang together to see their daughter.

"Sweetie, have you started on the breast feeding yet?" asked Lacey if she tried feeding Emily yet.

"Is it okay to start breast feeding her?"The brunette asked her nurse.

"It's completely okay to start that way she can eat." reassured her as Lacey pulled down a part of her gown as the baby latched onto her nipple and started to eat as she cradled the little one in her arms.

"You're so beautiful sweetheart. I love you so much."Lacey spoke to her little girl kissing her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you hon. You were so strong to bring our little daughter into this world."Stu told his wife as he sat by her side letting her know how proud he was of her.

"Thanks babe."She smiled at him as he intertwined his fingers with her's watching his wife feed their baby for the first time.

When Lacey finished feeding Kelsie, she burped her and let her rest in the little incubator.

Stu and Lacey were then allowed to have their friends up to visit them.

"Hey sweetie. Congrats!"Steph said hugging her friend.

"Thanks Steph."The brunette smiled at her fellow friend.

"Now where is that little sweetie pie?"Steph wanted to know about the beautiful bundle of joy.

"Stu,can you get the baby babe?"Lacey asked her husband.

"Sure sweetheart."He nodded as he walked over to the little incubator getting the baby out settling her in his huge tattooed arms.

"Here she is Aunty Steph."He chuckled showing her,Heath,and PJ proudly.

"Oh my god...she's so beautiful."Steph gasped and beamed when she saw the tiny bundle in his arms.

"She looks so much like her mother but she has your eyes."Steph noticed Stu's eyes in his and Lacey's daughter but mostly had Lacey's features.

"That's true. Luckily she's beautiful like Lacey."Stu was proud to say.

"What's her name?"Heath asked as his fiance showed him the baby too.

"Kelsie Laura Bennett."He said to the one man rock band.

"Kelsie Laura Bennett, very beautiful and perfect for the little angel."PJ spoke proudly as well as Steph passed the baby onto him knowing he wanted to see her.

"Way to go baby girl. I'm so proud of you."PJ replied kissing Lacey's forehead.

"Thanks Peej."Lacey smiled up at him as he held the beautiful baby in his arms.

"Honey, I want a baby now."Steph giggled telling Heath after seeing Emily.

"One day we will babe, I promise."He swore to his fiance kissing her.

After Steph,Heath,and PJ got to see the baby, they congratulated Stu and Lacey again and let the parents spend more time with their daughter.


End file.
